Separation can make you go crazy
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Karin hasn't seen Toshiro in a while, so she blackmails Ichigo to take her with him, so she can tell Toshiro something. Based on episode 298. WARNING M. One-shot


Karin grabbed onto her brothers t-shirt as she pleaded to him.

"Please Ichigo, I want to go to the soul society with you. I want to see what it's like " Karin really wanted to see her boyfriend Toshiro Hitsugaya, who she hasn't see in a while but her brother didn't know about his sister and the young captains relationship so she made up a random lie.

"No Karin, it's far to dangerous for you." Ichigo said as he tried to walk out the door.

"Fine then," Karin said then stepped a side allowing her brother to pass. Her words had another meaning to what she said. Ichigo walked out the door but Karin's tone kept haunting him. He quickly ran back to his house to see Karin still in the same spot.

"What are you planning?" Karin smiled then took out her phone showing Ichigo a picture. Ichigo was looking deeply to Renji's eyes his had holding Renji's face. Ichigo grabbed her phone then deleted the picture.

"That wasn't my only copy, you know." Ichigo sighed, he got wrapped around his little sister's finger. Ichigo with his head pointed to the door, telling Karin to come with him. Karin smiled then kissed her brother on the cheek as she past him. Ichigo shook his head at his manipulative sister.

Ichigo had Karin on his back as he ran through the senkiamon since Karin didn't know how to create a path with reshi. Karin held on tight as Ichigo used shunpo to quickly get through the passageway between the two worlds.  
"You alright?" He asked as Karin was nearly strangling him. Karin nodded into his back.

When they exited the senkiamon they had fallen a hundred feet. Karin kept her eyes shut through the whole time. Ichigo placed spiritual pressure to land gently onto the floor. Ichigo placed his sister into the floor.

"Open your eyes. We are here." Karin slowly opened her eyes to see many people in beautiful kimonos. The houses were all run down and tatted. Karin was shocked at what she saw. She was so used to living with money and technology. It was hard for her to see people barely having enough money to feed themselves. Ichigo patted her shoulder then held her close to him.

"Is this the soul society?" She asked, silently wishing she hadn't came. Ichigo nodded.

"This is the Rukongai district. I'm taking you to the seireriti. It's much nicer. Now stay close and don't wander off. These people are quite ruthless." Karin nodded then followed her brother down a dirt path to a massive gate.

"Hey Jidanbō, mind opening the gate." Jidanbō looked past Ichigo and saw Karin cowering behind him. Ichigo noticed the gate keepers eyes. He grabbed Karin's hand then said,

"This is Karin, she my sister. She's with me." The gatekeeper nodded then opened the gate allowing Ichigo and Karin to run past. Karin turned back to shout a 'thank you' at him. Jidanbō gave a smile. Only a few people said thanks to him and Ichigo was one of them.

Karin stayed beside Ichigo the whole time. Many people kept coming up to him to say hey. Karin couldn't help but look at his different friends. Everyone was wearing a uniform but Karin was in short white shorts that came to her thighs and red t- shirt with the number 10 printed on it, in white.

"Man you are popular." Ichigo laughed at her comment. Ichigo stopped when he heard a female talking to him. Karin turned around to see a very tall beautiful woman wearing a white coat over her uniform. Followed by a dog-man and fairly tall woman pushing a light.

"Captain Unohana, what can I do for you?" Ichigo said the the woman.

"Hello Ichigo, have you heard about the film we are shooting." Ichigo nodded.

"That's why I am here. Renji called me and asked me to join his film." Karin started at her brother. She couldn't imagine him being a movie star. She stared giggling at the thought of her brother in a movie. He didn't like to be taped on film. Captain Unohana looked to Karin. Ichigo realised that he hadn't introduced his sister.

"Captain Unohana, Captain Komamura, Isane, this is K-" Ichigo was cut off when he heard a deep and scary voice coming from behind him.

"Ichigo, you have a strange person behind you" Karin realised that he was talking about her. The man charged towards her. Before he could slash Karin she grabbed his sword and flipped him over her shoulder, landing on the floor with a thud. Karin jumped back when she felt something sliding down her down her fingers. When she looked at her hands she saw that her three fingers were bleeding. Ichigo noticed that she was bleeding and grabbed her wrist and wrapped his palm around her fingers to stop the bleeding.

"Zaraki, she is not a strange person, this is Karin. My sister, don't you ever charge at her again like that." The 3 bystanders plus Yumichkia and Ikkaku watched Karin flip Zaraki Kenpatchi.

"Miss Kurosaki come here" captain Unohana said with a gentle voice. Karin slowly walked over to the woman. Captain Unohana gently held Karin's wrist while another hand released a blue orb above her hand.

"There you go. I must say you are a very strong girl to flip captain Zaraki." Karin looked at her hand where she had been cut. There was no blood, no scar.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to flip him. It was more like a reflex." Captain Unohana smiled at the girl.

"By the looks of him, he is fine. I think he should owe you an apology." Karin bowed down as respect for helping her heal her hand. Ichigo grabbed Karin then pulled her on his back.

"Thank you so much captain Unohana. I must go." Ichigo quickly flash stepped away from the street.

"She is much like her brother, with her strength and her high spiritual pressure. She didn't even flinch when captain Zaraki came. She is very different from her brother as she has a gentle heart." Captain Unohana pointed out.

Ichigo jumped from building to building then landed in a random street. Ichigo saw Renji and the others and ran up to them. Once he was in with everyone. He placed Karin back on the ground. He noticed that her eyes were tightly shut. He pushed her to sit in the ground. All the flash stepping made her very dizzy.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I ran into Zaraki." Renji patted the males shoulder.

"You managed to get out there without a scratch." Renji laughed. Ichigo nodded then pointed to Karin.

"She didn't. Damn bastard tried to charge at her." Ichigo flinched when he felt a shoe at the back of his head.

"Don't make me out that I'm weak." She growled. Ichigo laughed. She did remind him of himself at points.

"But she managed to give it right back to him. There happy." He finished then turned to Karin throwing her shoe back at her.

"Much." She smiled at him. Ichigo shook his head at her cheekiness. Karin placed her shoe back on then stood beside her brother.

"Who are you?" Said a very posh voice. Karin turned around to see a tall male with black hair walking beside.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki. I'm Ichigo's younger sister." The males eyes widened. Karin quickly felt two people hug her at the same time. One was Rukia, the other was Rangiku.

"How are you doing Karin? Also what are you doing here?" Rangiku asked her.

"I'm fine. I came here as I wanted to see the soul society" she replied to Rangiku. The older woman knew she was lying and knew that she was here to see her captain.

"Karin, you look unwell let me take you to a quieter place." Rangiku lied than grabbed the small raven haired girl. Ichigo was going to go after her but Rukia shook her head.

"Karin will be fine. Like you said she managed to get her own back with Zaraki. " Ichigo shrugged.

Rangiku lead Karin past the 10th barracks gate. She walked up to her captain room then gently knocked on the door. She heard a soft ' Who is it.'

"It's lieutenant Masamoto. Have your finsihed your meeting yet, sir." She called to him through the door.

"Yes we are a nearly finished. You may enter. "Rangiku slid the door open then walked in with Karin hiding behind her.

"What is it Rangiku." The woman smiled the stepped aside revealing the person behind her. Toshiro jumped when he saw his girlfriend standing there.

"Karin? W-what are you doing here?" Karin just smiled as he already knew the answer. Toshiro quickly turned to the man who he had a meeting with. "Is that everything?"

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed." Toshiro stood up following the man to the door silently telling Rangiku to follow their 10th seat. Rangiku got the message then left just before winking to her captain. Toshiro brushed it off then locked the door.

He turned to Karin giving a gentle smile. Karin came rushing towards his arms. Toshiro held her close to his chest.

"Karin what age are you now?" He asked seductivly.

"18." Toshiro gave a smirk. He was pleased with her answer. He took her hand and lead them to the couch. Karin already knew what he was planning. Toshiro sat on the couch whilst he pulled Karin to straddle his hips. Karin smirked at the position they were in. Toshiro pulled her head closer, so their lips brushed against each other. Karin snaked her arms around his neck. This was their first kiss. Karin was glad that it was full of love. Toshiro couldn't help it but he held Karin closer to deepen this kiss. This time the kiss was rough but it was full of passion. Toshiro gently licked on her bottom lip. Karin gave entrance to her mouth. Both of their tongues twirled together like ballet girl.

Karin quickly pulled away for air, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Toshiro pulled her back in, greedily devouring her mouth. Karin fisted his white hair as he passionatly kissed her. Toshiro's hands started roaming her body. Karin pulled back when she felt Toshiro fondling with her breast.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Karin shook her head at Toshiro's actions.

"It's okay, I liked it. I stopped because I was just shocked." Karin grabbed his hand and lead it back to the spot. Toshiro smiled and started fondling with her breast again. Karin held onto Toshiro as she moaned into his ear. Toshiro picked Karin up and placed her on the couch. Toshiro straddled her hips. He moved his hands to them hem of her shirt. Karin gave a nod of acceptance for him to continue.

In a quick motion her shirt was thrown onto the floor. Toshiro couldn't help but smirk at his girlfriends body. Her breasts were cover by a red lace bra. He moved his eyes down to her lower adman. It was flat and hard. Her shorts stopped just before her hips. Showing her perfect curves. Toshiro ran his cold hands up her flat stomach, past her hips. He landed his back on her breasts. He reached down and kissed her neck. Karin moaned as Toshiro kissed her hot flesh. Toshiro kissed from her neck down to her breastbone. While Toshiro was giving her neck sweet kisses, she moved her hands to his hips. Toshiro eagerly picked up his girlfriend and unclasped her bra. Karin quickly covered herself up. Toshiro grabbed her wrist then moved it to the side. Karin moved her head towards the back of the couch to hide her blush. This was the first time someone saw her topless. Toshiro grabbed her chin and pressed his lips against her lips.

"Do you want to stop?" Karin shook her head. She reached up to Toshiros uniform and loosened the uniform. His chest was starting to show. Toshiro loosened the obi shash around his waist. Karin pulled the top of his uniform off his body then chucking into the floor along with her clothes. Karin traced her hands along the side of his body. She took all the scars on his body. She traced along scar of his shoulder.

"What happened?" She said as she reached up and gently kissed along the scar. She saw that he was hesitant to tell her. "Please, tell me." Toshiro kissed the top of her head.

"I told you that that the soul society was evolved in a massive fight with Aizen which ended up with a war." Karin nodded. "Well I was reckless and he cut me down." He tried to tell her in a non- gruesome way. Toshiro saw in her eyes that she was upset. Toshiro bent down to capture her lips again. This time Karin was more dominant. Her lips were passionatly stroking his. Toshiro slid his hands down to her shorts. He skilfully unbuttoned them and pulled them off and landed them in the pile. He slid his hands down the leg, closest to the edge of the couch and pulled it up.

"Do you want to continue?" Karin nodded then noticed how hard Toshiro had became with all her moaning.

"I want you." Toshiro was shocked at her words. Karin, for the first time demanded something. Toshiro smirked then began to kiss down her stomach. He was about to pull her pants down when there was a knock on the door.

"Captain, Ichigo is coming." Toshiro and Karin groaned they really wanted to be connected by their body. Toshiro climbed of Karin and helped her get her clothes back on. Before he had his clothes on, he gave her a last kiss on the lips Karin was about to kiss him back but he broke the kiss. He then placed his top back on then fixed his obi. He unlocked the door then headed to his desk acting as nothing had happened. Rangiku came to Karin with a towel and placed it on her head. Karin lay back down on the couch with her eyes closed. Karin tried to hid her blush.  
"Toshiro," she whispered. He made a soft noise telling her that he was listening. "I love you." Toshiro froze at her words.

"I love you too" he replied before Ichigo came in. Rangiku couldn't help but squeal at their love confession. Ichigo knocked on the office door then walked in to see his sister, on the couch. Her back towards the door. Ichigo walked over to the couch then crouched down beside her.  
"Karin, wake up. We are going home. I have finished my business with the soul society." Karin turned around to face her brother. She slowly got up and waited for her brother to move.  
"Thanks Toshiro for looking after her." Karin motioned for him to follow them while Ichigo was talking to him.  
"It was not a problem." Ichigo walked out the room and Karin followed her. Toshiro waited a while before following them out. When she past Rangiku, Karin whispered,  
"Soon, distract my brother." Rangiku nodded then flashed stepped away to talk to Rukia.

Karin was walking up the stairs to the Sokyoku hill. She had told her brother that flash stepping made her dizzy. So they were forced to walk to the top. They got to the top and walked through the woods. Karin was looking out for Rangiku. She still desperately wanted to tell Toshiro something. Karin saw the big gate that would lead her back home. Karin was now pleading harder that they would hurry up, every time they got closer. Karin was now at the gate when Rangiku and Rukia jumped on Ichigo.  
"Please watch our film. It won't take long to edit. Come on Ichigo please stay for a bit longer. " Karin felt an arm around her waist and was pulled into the woods.

Karin rested against a tree from her slight dizziness. She saw Toshiro standing in front of her.

"Did you need to tell me something?" Karin nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be able to see you for a long time." Toshiro was shocked from her words.

"In two days, I'm going to a University in America."

"America!" He half shouted. Karin nodded.

"I came here to tell you that. Do you have your phone with you." Toshiro nodded then pulled it out his pocket. Karin grabbed his phone and started fiddling with the buttons. Toshiro used this chance to kiss her neck. Karin lifted her arms around his neck while still typing something's onto his phone. Toshiro bent down and lifted her Karin's t-shirt up, revealing her bra. He also pushed her bar up, exposing her breasts. Karin stopped what she was doing to look at Toshiro.

"Can I please do this?" Karin nodded then went back to playing with his phone. Toshiro leaned down and captured one of her breasts with his mouth. While the other massaged it. He started sucking on Karin's breast. Karin quietly moaned. Toshiro took the nub and started biting and pulling at it. Karin wrapped her arms around him. He slowly slid his hand to her shorts, slipping under her pants. Karin jumped at the strange feeling. Toshiro grinned then entered a finger into her.

"Toshiro, we are going to get caught." Toshiro shook his head.

"Rukia and Rangiku are good at persuasion. We have about 10 minutes depending on your brothers temper." Karin placed the phone in his pocket.

"I added my phone number to your phone." Toshiro smiled then pulled the girls shorts down along with her underwear. Toshiro got on his knees then licked her clit. Karin instinctively placed her hands in his hair. Toshiro licked up all her juices that flowed down her legs. Toshiro pushed on her knees, spreading her legs further. Karin moaned at the feeling of someone down at her sensitive area. Toshiro liked hearing her quiet moan. He then twirled his tongue at her entrance before sliding his tongue inside her. Karin gripped his hair tighter.

"T-Toshiro, I'm g-going to cum." Toshiro smiled then entered a finger in her. Karin kept hunching over at the pleasure. Karin gave a loud moan when Toshiro hit her sensitive spot. Toshiro pulled his tongue out and inserted 2 more fingers and kept pressing on the same spot. Karin pulled Toshiro up so they were eye level. Karin rested her face in Toshiro's shoulder while she came on to his hand. Juices came dripping down her legs.

"Toshiro I'm in shorts. My brother will see the liquid on my legs." Toshiro smirked then bent down licking up the cum from his girlfriends legs. He pulled up her shorts and pants covering up her ass. He pressed her against the tree while their lips crashed together. Toshiro pulled her shirt and bra back down. Karin's hands were now wrapped his neck as they kissed tenderly.

"When I come back, we will finish were we started." She said through kisses. Toshiro couldn't help but smirk through the kiss. He couldn't wait for her to return.

"Make sure, you don't forget about me. I still want be your first." Toshiro broke the kiss then nodded.

"You too." Toshiro replied then returned to his girlfriends lips. Toshiro's arms had snaked around her waist holding her close to him. Karin broke the kiss then cuddled up into him.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Toshiro kissed the top of her head.

"Me too and Karin," Karin looked into his eyes. "I love you." Karin reached up and gave him a small peck in the lips.

"I love you too." Toshiro felt his lieutenants spiritual pressure. He quickly grabbed Karin and flash stepped over to her original spot. He placed her down then hid behind the trees again. Karin could feel him watching her. Ichigo returned moments later.

"Karin, we are getting out here quickly before anything else happens." Ichigo said then Karin jumped onto his back. The senkiamon opened and Ichigo quickly fled through it. Toshiro was about to, turn around when his phone beeped. He saw that he had a message from Karin. He opened it then smiled.

...

Two years had passed since Karin had left to go to America. When Toshiro really missed her he gave her a message telling that he loved her. He didn't get a reply until late at night with Karin telling him that she loved him. A few months ago Toshiro got a phone call from Karin. Toshiro didn't know what to do so he pressed the greet button. He heard Karin crying on the other side of the phone telling that she really missed him.

Toshiro stood in a captain and lieutenants meeting slightly down hearted. A few weeks ago he had texted Karin saying that he wanted to break up with her. He hasn't heard from her since then. Toshiro was brought out his thoughts when the doors of the meeting hall flew open and Karin stood there at the door.

"Karin, wha-" Toshiro was cut of when her fist collide with his fist. The young captain flew to the wall with the impact.

"What was that for." He said as he placed his hand to his cheek. Karin walked closer to him. Many captain were shocked that the girl had burst in and punched a captain in the face.

"Why did you break up with me over a text." Toshiro's eyes widened, so did everybody else's. He never thought that she would take it so hard but when he saw her eyes. He could see she had been hurt and she was trying her best not to let her tears go. Karin walked up to him and straddled him whilst grabbing his shirt. Toshiro tried to compose himself as she was in a skirt.

"If you want to break up, at least say to me directly or 2 years ago!" Toshiro took a deep breath then said,

"I want to break up." His voice had no emotion when he said it. Karin released his shirt then stood up.

"Fine then, bye captain Hitsugaya." Hearing that pained him.

"It's Toshiro." Shunsui and Rangiku overheard him whisper. Karin walked to the door then bowed in front of the head captain.

"Sorry for the intrusion. I will be leaving now." Karin heard her brother run down the hallway. He grabbed her arm,

"What have you done." Karin shook her head.

"I want to go home." Karin said quietly as her voice was already beginning to crack. Ichigo nodded then grabbed Karin before flash stepping away. All the captains were still shocked at the situation. Rangiku ran over to her captain to see if he was okay.

"Captain I thought you loved Karin." Toshiro nodded. "Then why did you break up with her?"

"She can't have a happy life with me." Rangiku saw the tears flow down his face. Jushiro walked over to the young captain and wrapped his arms around him.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is she?" Shunsui asked as he never thought the cold captain would have a girlfriend.

"Oh, her name is Karin Kurosaki, she actually Ichigo's younger sister." Most captains gasped except the captains who met her 2 years ago. They couldn't believe that Ichigo's sister was very strong.

"Captain Hitsugaya, if you still love her, tell her." Captain Yamamoto said now feeling sorry for the youngest captain. Toshiro quickly stood up and flashed stepped out of the room. Many captains looked at each other then followed the young captain in pursuit.

Karin was holding tightly onto Ichigo as he flash stepped to the senkiamon. Ichigo had to contact Urahara to open the gate for them. Karin heard her name being called by someone. Karin ignored him and simply looked at Ichigo. The other captains had now joined to watch Toshiro try and win back his girlfriend.  
"Karin, I love you." Toshiro announced. Karin jumped out of Ichigo's arms and walked towards him.

"I love you too so why are we breaking up." Ichigo was about to step in when Rukia and Rangiku stopped him.

"It's because I love that I want to break up. " Karin was confused at his words.

"I don't understand if you love me we should be together." Toshiro shook his head.

"I realised a few weeks ago that you are human and I'm a soul reaper."

"I thought you said when you asked me out that the rules of the soul society didn't matter to you." Toshiro grabbed her hand.

"I realised why we have that rule. It's not because the soul society is trying to be cruel. They are being kind. You would always have to wait for years to have only a few hours with me. I want you to be with someone who can be there for you. So if that means that I'm not with you then so be it." Karin shook her head.

"I don't care, I want to be with you."

"But I don't want you to wait on me. You will never know of I come back to you or not."

"That's why you have my phone number. We can always talk to each other and another thing, appear Kazengetsu." Karin stepped away from Toshiro. She closed her eyes and soon a sword was in her hand. Ichigo decided to walk up to the pair.

"Karin is a soul reaper in training. Don't worry, she did nothing drastic she gained these powers because of our dad." Toshiro looked at Karin with shock, he didn't know. Karin gave a gentle smile. Toshiro slyly opened his arms. Karin noticed his gesture and ran straight into his arms. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her waist. Karin cuddled into his chest and began to softly cry. Toshiro soothed her hair. All the captains were all in awe at the sight. Toshiro grabbed her chin and pressed his lips against hers.

They gave a quick kiss as there were spectators watching them.  
"Hey stay with me for tonight." Karin nodded and hugged into him. She had 2 years to catch up on.

"Ichigo, Karin will be with me for tonight. Come back tomorrow with your dad. I want to speak with him." Ichigo nodded then kissed his sister on the head then left the pair.

"Toshiro, hurt her again like that and I will hurt you." Ichigo glared at the boy. Toshiro nodded.

"Oh I didn't actually punch you, my fist didn't collide with your face my spiritual pressure was the one to knock you over." Toshiro laughed then went back kissing his girlfriend this time deepening the kiss. Karin wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them in close.

"Wow, how knew the kid had it in him." Shunsui laughed. All the captains and lieutenants joined in with Shunsui.

"He has grown up so much since he joined the academy." All the captains smiled at the scene. Even thought it was a little wired watching captain Hitsugaya make out with his girlfriend. Head captain walked over to the pair.

"If you don't mind, we have a meeting to finish." Breaking Karin and Toshiro's happiness.

"Right, sorry head captain." Toshiro said.

"Miss Kurosaki, would you like to stay in the soul society and train to be a proper soul reaper." Karin looked to Toshiro then nodded. She would do anything to be Toshiro.

The meeting had ended quickly and Toshiro was the first one out the room. He had left Karin at his house while he was at the meeting. He still remembered the promise they made to each other. Toshiro entered his house to see Karin lying on the couch. He smiled then walked over to her. Karin was lying in her back so it was easy for Toshiro to straddle her hips and kiss her neck. Karin moaned while she was sleeping. Toshiro wanted her to moan a little louder so started to bite and suck on her neck. Karin had woken with Toshiro's hair tickling her chin.

"Hey, I see you returned and you remembered the promise." Toshiro nodded then quickly took of Karin's t-shirt. In the 2 years Karin breast had grown. Toshiro smirked then unclasped Karin's bra, exposing her lovely assets.

"How is it even possible that you are more sexier." Karin smirked at his words. Toshiro placed his lips on her pink buds and started suck on them. He could feel it getting harder in his mouth. Karin moaned then arched her back at pleasure she was receiving. Toshiro smirked then slid his hand to her legs. Karin moaned louder as he slid his hands past her skirt and started rubbing her clit through her pants. Karin pulled Toshiro closer to her bare chest. Toshiro kissed down her stomach. Karin arched her back at the pleasure.

"Can we carry this on in the bedroom." Karin giggled the wrapped her arms around his neck. Toshiro picked his girlfriend up then took her to the bedroom.

Toshiro placed Karin on his bed and reached to pull her pants down. Karin now felt a bit nervous. Although he had already seen her naked before, she still felt nervous. Karin stopped Toshiro before he carried on.  
"Why am I the only one thats naked." Toshiro shook his head then pulled her skirt off then nodded.

"Now you are." Karin frowned then grabbed Toshiro then turned them over so she was straddling his hips. "Karin don't tease." Karin giggled then loosened his obi sash. Karin pulled his top off then kissed down his chest to his trousers. Karin smirked then pulled them down showing his erection through his boxers. Karin licked her lips and grabbed his shaft through his trousers. Toshiro tossed his head back at the feeling of Karin's hand on his cock. Toshiro couldn't take it anymore.

"Karin please stop." Karin shook her head then pulled his boxers down, his erection coming to life. Karin smiled then started to kiss the shaft. Toshiro closed his eyes tighter at the sensation. Karin remembered how good he made her feel. Karin took his cock inside of her mouth and thrusted. Toshiro's hands went into her hair helping her with thrust her mouth.

"K-Karin, I'm going to cum. Stop." Karin ignored his command and went a faster sliding her mouth up and down his cock. Toshiro forcefully pushed Karin further onto his cock while he came. Karin smiled then swallowed his semen.

"I want you." Toshiro nodded. He went to switch their positions but Karin stopped him.

"You want to be on top." Karin blushed then lifted her hips. She started to tease Toshiro's cock onto her entrance. Toshiro held onto her hands whilst she lowered herself onto him. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Toshiro sat up to hold her close to him.

"Karin, it will pass." Karin nodded then lowered herself even more until he was completely in her. Karin screamed as felt the top of his cock in her womb. Karin held onto Toshiro as she slowly moved her hips against his. Toshiro moaned then kissed his girlfriends neck as she grinned against his cock. Karin had saliva dripping from her mouth. Her cheeks were all flustered from the heat and the pleasure. Toshiro moaned as he felt Karin's walls close tightly against his.

"Toshiro I'm gonna cum." She moaned into his shoulder. Toshiro moved his hips in time with hers.

"Me too. At the same time." Karin picked the pace up. Toshiro's dick beating against her womb. Karin held onto Toshiro as they both came. Toshiro semen shooting right into her womanhood. Both juices started dripping out of Karin m Toshiro lay back with Karin lying on tip of him, still connected to him. Toshiro pressed his lips against hers. Both lips passionatly kissing each other. Karin felt his sadness as she kissed him.

"What's wrong Toshiro." Toshiro shook his head and kissed her passionatly his tongue gliding against hers.

"Karin, move in with me. I don't want to leave you again. I want to be able to make love to you when I want." He blurted out. Karin kissed him back.

"I though you would never ask" she smiled through the kiss. Toshiro pulled her to the side so he was facing her face. Karin slid closer to him and rested in his chest. Toshiro pulled the banket over Karin as she rested into him. Toshiro wrapped an arm around as he studied her sleeping face.

"I love you Karin. I want to stay like this forever." Toshiro said as he kissed her lips for the last time before he fell asleep.

* * *

**I hoped you like this story. This is only a one shot so don't ask for more.**


End file.
